Trailer
by Animegroove
Summary: now presenting the trailer of the next fanfic


**Trailer**

In this scene the castle completely destroyed by an explosion is.

From there we can see a gray pony alicorn red mane and cutie mark is a sign of alpha,  
this breathing heavily, one red phoenix was lying on its back, hence another of the same color pony's mane but this is blue and his cutie mark is a symbol of omega he was unconscious beside this a phoenix blue , he was also unconscious.

A pony blue coat and black mane appears and his face was covered with a black mask with red crescent and says something ...

Play it on Youtube: Devil May Cry 3 Original Soundtrack - Mission 20 (Dante vs Vergil Final Battle)

?: You did well, if this is your power now imagine what you will have when you finish your workout.

gray pony smiles and he says, when we start ?

?: When we get to the barracks you will have your initiation and then we can start ...

?: And what about him?

?: Let him, his power is very low, timber wolves will take care of eating it.

they leave leaving the other unconscious pony and other strange figure appears ..

Here you are Nero, son of Twilight Sparkle, Omega carrier. said the pony with a male voice and takes both ...

 **Three years later ...**

now play it on youtube: Requiem For A Dream Original Song

 **The warfare continues...**

A scene where Skyla, Shining Armor, Star Crimson, Blade and Alexis battling against Alicorns females of Hera is shown.

Skyla: where are the reinforcements

Blade: should not be far.

 **..in two sides are involved in their sickly goal ...**

Hades: Well my son, now what is our destiny?

Hyperion Kill Hera more slowly and painfully and then exterminate the alicorns mares.

Girion: because you agreed to kill innocent foals 1000 just to get eternal life?

Hera: males were just stupid, just had to kill foals 1000 because there was the secret of eternal life.

 **... a sexist government.**

Hera: soon we'll get rid of Equestria guards once and for all.

 **But someone does not allow ... (stop song)**

its showing a hooded pony who is charging alexis, revealing that pony, leaving incredulous alexis ..

Alexis: N..nero ?

Nero: calm, I got this, OMEGA !,

Low omega of heaven and becomes on front.

Nero: lets dance!

Play Requiem for a Dream Soundtrack at 0:47 sec

 **Now...**

in the scene shown Shining Armor transformed Kirin growling that shakes the palace

 **The group will be ready for heavy storm ..**

now we spent in the scene where the heavy storm makes a brohoof.

 **where a storm will be more suffering ...**

Twilight is seen crying inconsolably

and in another scene where this shattered nero

Nero: WHY ! why always I have to fail all my promises?

 **new dangers ...**

now we see a alicorns that are very similar except that the first was white with green eyes and mane of the same color and the other was white with red eyes and mane beating up Crimson Blade

?: They are crap

in another scene shown Cadance and Hera watching the mysterious five stallions (pony land) white fur and white mane with their cutie marks, marked from 1 to 5

 **but in this battle our hero will do everything possible to restore peace and gender equality ...**

shows to Nero battling against Hera ..

Nero: Hera ! - watched with anger.

Hera: Well you be my third victim of the day.

 **and also regardless of the prophecy ..**

In this scene we see Nero FACING to Hyperion ..

 **he will save his brother out of his way to darkness ..**

Hyperion: It's what the wearer of omega can do ? escape?

Nero: I told you I do not want to fight you ! - He said while dodging the black flames.

 **before it is too late..**

we see to Hyperion with his armor expanding into a ball of black energy that bubbled like boiling oil.

now we see an epic battle between Discord and Hera

now we see Girion freeing all female prisoners alicorns

and now we see the battle between Shining Armor and cadance

and finally we see a battle between Nero and Alexis against white pony with cutie mark marked as 2

 **Nero's voice is heard - no matter what it costs me ... draco**

now we see the scene where the Heavy Storm group (excluding Nero) sees Lucifer transformed into a huge dragon with black spikes and blood red, seemed a Ankylosaurus.

 **Nero's voice is heard - I will save you!**

now we see a tremendous battle between Shining Armor vs Hiperion

 **Hyperion's voice is heard! oh, Nero! I will enjoy killing you!**

now we see the battle between Hera and Hades turned into Kirin

 **Hades's voice is heard - the day on which the son of the moon died ...**

now we see Nero and Twilight and Omega who are watching Hyperion, now his fur was dark, his mane was black and his eyes were blood and eyes were very red and Alpha is now a deformed raven.

 **Hades's voice is heard - ... I was born.**

now we see a scene where a Kirin, with fur and mane of white-eyed dragon white color ...

hello mother, has been a long time ...

Luna: S..Shooting ... Star ? !

 **THE PHONEIX SAGA.**  
 **BROTHERBLOOD.**

Crimson: but..but ... but what the hell !?

Blade: the blue chicken is talk?

Omega, angry, he watches the wolf, you told me chicken?

 **ORIGINAL FIC BY EYEDRAGON Ancalagon TRANSLATED BY ANIMEGROOVE**

 **Comming Soon ...**


End file.
